


Сны всякому снятся

by Cara2003, Feyry_freya, mittens1988



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyry_freya/pseuds/Feyry_freya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittens1988/pseuds/mittens1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по ночам тени сгущаются в золотых чертогах Медусельда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны всякому снятся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Craven Counsels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80042) by yrantho. 



> переведено для ФБ-2012

Ночью, когда золотой чертог становился серебряным, Медусельд превращался в королевство теней. На каменных полах лунный свет оставлял длинные и причудливые изображения, рассеивая темноту, запускал серебристые пальцы за углы и порождал в коридорах омуты тьмы, ненадежные, как глубокая вода. Тишина только усиливала мрак подобно тому, как постоянный гул разговоров и прочего людского шума усиливал золото дневного света. Несомненно, ночью Медусельд был величественным и ужасным местом.

И потому неудивительно, что Грима, Советник короля, нигде не чувствовал себя настолько человеком Эдораса, как в горькой темноте столицы Рохана. Во дворце, где ему не были особенно рады при свете дня, ночные тени принимали его как старого друга и оберегали, скрывали от любопытных глаз его беспокойные полночные скитания.

Но так же страстно, как любила его тьма, Грима стремился к свету – не к утреннему, не к презрительной неприязни народа Рохана, а к единственному свету, сиявшему достаточно ярко, чтобы можно было видеть самого Гриму таким, какой он есть.

Она называла его змеем. Шипела на него. И даже во снах он не мог от нее спастись. От ее тяжелого пристального серебристого взгляда, холодного и безжизненного. Такого прекрасного, такого студеного – словно лист, скованный льдом, неизменный, зеленый и цельный. И потому Грима предпочитал бродить во тьме, избегая беспокойного сна, обычно завладевавшего им. Лучше было сторониться прекрасных призраков, которые сулила ночная Эовин.

Однако случилось так, что ночью дурные сны одолевали не только Гриму.

***

С резким вдохом Эовин очнулась от кошмара. Дрожащей рукой стерла капли пота, выступившие у нее на лбу. Сцены из сна преследовали Эовин, звуки эхом отдавались в ушах: лязг мечей, чавканье, с которым металл входит в плоть, и крики, жалобные всхлипы раненых. Каждую ночь кошмар был одним и тем же. Каждый раз, когда Эовин закрывала глаза, страхи находили ее и преследовали.

Выпутавшись из липкого меха постели, она ахнула, едва ступни ее коснулись холодного каменного пола. Эовин обрадовалась шоку, охватившему ее от соприкосновения с полом, – теперь ей было о чем подумать кроме кошмаров. Стоя в тонкой льняной ночной рубашке, она дрожала, чувствуя, как по коже бегут мурашки. Эовин позволила холодному воздуху окутать ее, ища утешение в прохладе. Зная, что больше не уснет сегодня, Щитоносица Рохана выскользнула из дверей своих покоев и отправилась знакомой дорогой по стылым коридорам.

Теперь это стало ритуалом. Проснуться, а затем блуждать. Эовин не подозревала о взгляде, нашедшем ее и следовавшем за ней, не с умыслом или предвидением, но со случайностью другого прерванного сна. Ступая темными коридорами, Эовин ощущала, как холодный воздух сковывает ее страхи, и едва расслышала тихий голос, произнесший:

– Моя госпожа, что разбудило вас в столь ранний час?

Вопрос возник из полутьмы свистящим шепотом, и, даже не видя вопрошавшего, Эовин знала, кто к ней обратился. Кто же еще? Сердце молотом застучало по ребрам. Развернувшись на пятках, она взглянула на советника, высоко подняв подбородок.

– Какое тебе дело, змей? – выплюнула Эовин, чувствуя, как ненависть прокладывает свой огненный путь через ее оцепенение. – Не ты ли подкрадываешься в темноте?

Червеуст почти не обратил внимания на злые слова, уставившись на нее. Его темные волосы спутанными прядями свешивались на лицо, паукообразные руки прятались в подбитом мехом плаще.

– Простите меня, – протянул он. – Но час слишком поздний для того, чтобы кто-то, подобный вам, скитался по коридорам. Неужели моя госпожа не боится опасностей, таящихся в темноте?

Эовин ощутила, как губы ее изогнулись в отвращении.

– Не больше, чем я боюсь тебя, преследующая тень. В чью замочную скважину ты лил свой яд этим вечером, кровопийца?

Руки Червеуста сжались, и Эовин ощутила прилив гордости за свою способность использовать слова, его оружие против него самого.

– Словами вашего брата вы раните меня, моя госпожа, – мягко упрекнул Грима. – Хотя я признаю, удар ощущается глубже, когда наносит его такой острый язык, скрытый чистотой вашего лица.

– Уж лучше острый язык, чем лживый, – возразила Эовин. – Тебе недостаточно преследовать меня днем? Отныне ты ищешь меня и ночью?

– Я не имел подобного намерения. Лишь услышал ваши шаги…

Эовин заметила, как он бросил взгляд на ее ноги, услышала резкий вздох, когда он увидел, что босые ступни, такие крошечные под подолом рубашки, побелели от холода. Глаза Гримы были широко распахнуты, когда он вновь встретился с ее взглядом.

– Я всего лишь хотел предложить облегчить беспокойный сон моей госпожи.

Было ли очевидно, что именно сна она пыталась избежать? Кошмаров, от которых пыталась спрятаться в темноте? Эовин посмотрела на Червеуста, силясь понять, что таится за маской его лица. Бледная, почти серая кожа не давала никакого ключа к разгадке его мыслей, но, казалось, было в нем меньше… меньше притворства, чем обычно. Не было обычной услужливой гримасы, а в голосе – сердитой горечи. Эовин заметила, что мешки у него под глазами этой ночью казались менее явными, даже в скудном свете она могла видеть багровые синяки на его бледной коже. Возможно, она была не единственной, кто страдал от бессонницы.  
Яда в ее голосе стало чуть меньше.

– Мои хождения тебя разбудили?

Его безволосая бровь слегка изогнулась, прежде чем он смог скрыть удивление от ее вопроса.

– Не тревожьтесь, моя госпожа. У меня чуткий сон.

– Ты лжешь, – ответила она, но никакой злобы в обвинении не было. Эовин указала на его одеяние. – Ты еще не ложился, Советник. Тебя выдает твоя дневная одежда.

Грима склонил голову, пряди его темных волос безвольно свесились ему на лицо. Прежде чем ответить, он облизал свои серые губы.

– Тогда я не отрицаю этого.

Странное любопытство овладело Эовин, когда она рассматривала его, стоящего перед нею в коридоре, склоненного и сдержанного. Она никогда не думала, что именно в тени Грима будет казаться сильнее, что темнота придаст ему силы. В самом деле, столько его извращенных слов просачивалось из сумрачных комнат и отравляло свет. И даже сегодня… Эовин обнаружила, что она испытывала странное чувство, встретившись с тяжелым взглядом его напряженных глаз, словно здесь, в темноте, он меньше казался собой.

Кашлянув, Эовин шагнула ближе. Грима удивленно распахнул глаза, но промолчал.

\- Не соблаговолите ли объясниться?- тихо спросила она с толикой любопытства.

Медленно моргнув, Грима, сын Гальмода, уставился на свои руки, на пальцы, по-паучьи тонкие, что непроизвольно сгибал и разгибал, и хрипло ответил:

\- Нет мне спокойствия теперь во снах, моя госпожа. Спастись же легче от того, чего глаза твои не видят.

Чувство, с которым он произнес эти слова, вернуло Эовин к прежним размышлениям. Она и помыслить не могла, что у нее с этим отвратительным существом может быть нечто общее. Но оказалось, между ними больше сходства, чем Эовин могла себе представить.

– Сам на себя навлек ты беспокойство, без сомненья, – ледяным тоном ответила она, пытаясь напомнить себе, с кем ведет разговор.

Лицо Гримы исказила улыбка. В ней не было притворства, и на лице менее узком она, пожалуй, легко сошла бы за усмешку.

– Возможно, вы и правы, моя госпожа Эовин. Но смею заметить, что это относится в равной степени и к вам.

Эовин тряхнула головой. В его голосе не слышалось и отзвука обычной похоти. Грима говорил с ней как с другом.

– У наших страхов одно лицо, – тихо произнесла она.

Грима медленно кивнул, и Эовин нашла в себе, наконец, силы посмотреть на него, как смотрел дядюшка. Ну, раз ее дядя верил этому змееусту, значит, речи его имели какую-то ценность. Сегодня же она впервые увидела такую покорность во всем его существе. Эовин заставила себя вновь заговорить.

– Я приму ваш совет, Грима, если вы одарите меня им.

Она бы никогда не догадалась, как жаждал он услышать эти слова из ее уст.

***

Грима вновь не стал скрывать своего удивления, почтительно склонив голову. Эовин даже не подозревала, что его израненное сердце пропустило удар, когда она ясно и тихо произнесла его имя. Не подозревала, как он задержал дыхание, говоря:

– Я всегда в вашем распоряжении, моя госпожа, когда бы вы ни пожелали воспользоваться моим советом. Я дам его с великим удовольствием.

Эовин, поглощенная своими страхами, таившимися в темноте, не стала задумываться, что скрывается за этими словами. Она отвернулась к окну. Грима же размышлял, как ей удается даже будучи испуганной, оставаться настолько прекрасной, что красота эта причиняет боль. Он беспрепятственно любовался ею несколько мгновений, пока Эовин наконец не заговорила.

– Я не могу спать, я вижу их лица.

Она произнесла эти слова так тихо, что Грима возможно и не расслышал бы, если бы ее голос не был божественной музыкой для его слуха.

– Чьи? – тихо спросил он, подвигаясь еще ближе.

Обернувшись, Эовин вновь посмотрела на него, и его сердце сжалось от грусти в ее взгляде, где холодность сменилась страхом.

– Моего народа, – ответила она. – Женщин, детей, их павших защитников. В моих снах я вижу войну, великую войну, какой еще не видел мир. Я знаю, что отправляю моих людей навстречу гибели, и потому мне снятся их лица, на которых лежит печать того же знания. Укор, который я вижу в их глазах, не дает мне спать. Дорогой, на которую я указываю им, идет Смерть, и все же я отправляю по ней свой народ.

Его воительница, его Эовин стоит перед ним, такая робкая и неуверенная. Осмелев, Грима снова шагнул вперед.

– Ты принимаешь решения, потому что от тебя ждут этого, – прошептал он вкрадчиво, – и выбираешь всегда лучшее из того, что позволяют тебе обстоятельства. Обрети же мужество в этом знании, Щитоносица. Твой народ скорее осудит тебя за бездействие, нежели за стремление к цели, пусть и недостигнутой.

В тишине ее дыхание казалось невозможно громким. Он услышал, как Эовин стучит зубами, и вспомнил, как тонка ткань ее ночного одеяния. Такая прекрасная... такая холодная... Может быть, в эту ночь ему выпал жребий согреть ее. Скинув с плеч подбитый мехом плащ, он сделал к ней шаг, второй – она и пальцем не пошевелила, чтобы остановить его. Он смело набросил плащ ей на плечи, и выдохнул – он и не заметил, что не дышал, – когда ее белые руки неожиданно коснулись его рук, с благодарностью ухватившись за тяжелые складки накидки.

Все еще стоя у Эовин за спиной, он прошептал свои следующие слова прямо в изгиб ее уха, а его пальцы почти коснулись ее кожи. Почти. Всегда лишь почти.

– Ты слишком тревожишься. Народ Рохана всегда будет жаждать действия, и тебе это ведомо. Причиной тому их гордость.

Она повернулась к нему лицом, то ли не ведая, насколько близки они, то ли безразлично принимая эту близость. Он тут же отдернул руки.

– Ваши речи не похожи на речи роханца, советник. Вы полагаете, наш народ тщеславен? – в ее голосе появилось больше резких нот, чем прежде.

– Я не имел в виду ничего подобного, моя госпожа. Гордость роханцев благородна и небеспричинна.

Эовин посмотрела на него. В его темных мехах она казалась такой маленькой, такой хрупкой, но исполненной такой силы, что он чувствовал себя трусом, стоя перед ней. Трус, дающий в темноте трусливые советы. Он не знал, о чем она думает.

– Но это и ваша гордость? – спросила она его.

Грима по-прежнему смотрел на нее, и взгляд его голубых глаз был исполнен тревогой.

– Я охотно отвечу вам, моя госпожа, – прошептал он, – если на то будет ваше позволение.

Эовин ответила ему долгим, пристальным взглядом серых вопрошающих глаз.

– Рохан был милостив к вам, не так ли?

Очень милостив, несказанно милостив. В конце концов, он подарил мне возможность увидеть твое прекрасное лицо.

Он кивнул.  
– Бесспорно, Рохан – чудесное место.

– А его люди? Разве вы не считаете себя одним из них, даже после долгих лет службы здесь?

– Не мне считать себя чем-то большим, нежели орудием для исполнения назначенного, моя госпожа. Я бьюсь за Рохан, а не за признание меня одним из его народа.

– И все же вы размышляли над этим, не так ли? Конечно же…

– Не надо, моя госпожа. Вы пришли ко мне за советом, но я у вас совета не просил.

Он выругал себя за слишком резкие слова, но Эовин не знала, о чем спрашивает. Конечно, ей как никому в Рохане, известно, что он никогда не станет здесь своим, если и не из-за матери-иностранки, то из-за его низкого положения в королевстве. Злыми были слова Эовин, даже если она того и не хотела. И непреднамеренную эту злобу снести тяжелее, чем обычные едкие издевки.

Эовин сжала губы – совершенные, идеальные губы – и меж бровей у нее появилась морщинка. Потом лицо Эовин смягчилось, и она опустила глаза. Он увидел, как ее взгляд переместился со своих ног на его поношенные сапоги.

Они все еще стояли очень близко друг к другу. Протянув руку, Эовин коснулась его бледного лица, повела пальцем вдоль синей вены у виска, чуть заметно пульсировавшей под ее прикосновением. Она взглянула Гриме в лицо: тонкие губы приоткрылись от шока, ледяные голубые глаза широко распахнулись в немом вопросе. Эовин отдернула руку, но не отступила.

– Простите меня, – прошептала она. – Так-то я отблагодарила вас за ваш добрый совет.

Ее ладони оказались совсем небольшими, хотя и не такими холодными, как он ожидал. Его кожа все еще ощущала прикосновение ее пальцев. Он потянулся взять Эовин за руку – она не сопротивлялась. Грима окинул взглядом ее лицо, такое бледное и красивое в серебристом лунном свете.

– Вы заслуживаете советов лучших, чем я дал вам, моя госпожа. Пусть же сны ваши станут спокойнее и тревоги улягутся.

Эовин, к его удивлению, не отдернула в отвращении свою руку. Она безотрывно смотрела на него своими огромными серыми глазами.  
– Я желаю того же для вас, Грима. Хоть вы еще не открыли, какие мысли преследуют вас ночами, что удерживает вас вдали от постели.

Грима нахмурил едва заметные брови. Действительно ли она не знала, что, а вернее, чей образ наполнял его мечты? Видеть ее сейчас перед собой – излучающую сияние, закутанную в его черный плащ, спрашивающую, что удерживает его от сна... Как удивительно ему, что она может быть настолько слепой. Еще удивительнее, что она говорит с ним как с равным, просит его совета. Даже благодарит его. Это не та Эовин-искусительница, несколькими злобными словами заставлявшая его чувствовать себя отверженным, это не та, ненавидящая каждый его жест, даже дыхание его. А потом на Гриму обрушилось понимание...

***

Руки Гримы, вопреки ожиданиям Эовин, не были ледяными. Его ладони оказались неожиданно теплыми и слегка влажными, но она не испытала отвращения.

– Я спрашиваю не из любопытства, советник, – сказала она, не дождавшись ответа, – а лишь с намерением предложить утешение, посильное мне.

При этих словах Грима впился в нее взглядом. Что-то в его поведении изменилось, но Эовин не могла сказать точно, что.

– Утешение? – спросил он хрипло.

– Такое же, как дали мне вы.

Грима посмотрел на свою руку, сжимавшую ее ладонь, и осторожно расцепил пальцы. Он отступил назад, сжимая кулак. На его лице появилось странное выражение.

– Вы спрашиваете, что не дает мне спать по ночам, моя госпожа? – начал он тихо. – Вам должно быть хорошо знаком этот образ. Видение непревзойденной красоты, но в ее окаменевшем сердце лишь горький холод. Мне не суждено отогреть ее, ведь она – свет восходящего солнца, а я мрак, которого не касается даже лунный свет. И потому я брожу по коридорам Медусельда, избегая сна, что приводит меня к ее ногам каждую ночь.

Эовин с трудом выдерживала напряженный взгляд его голубых глаз, борясь с желанием мигнуть. Конечно, она знала, что Грима желал ее – и брат, и кузен предупреждали об этом – но признание, сделанное без злобы, без насмешки, услышанное из его уст, отозвалось в ее сердце не так, как должно.

– Не думал я, что и наяву мне от нее не скрыться, – добавил он с горечью.

Она слышала в его голосе искренность, усталость, грусть. Слова Гримы не были его очередной хитрой ложью, его искусно придуманной полуправдой. Он просто поведал ей о своих чувствах. Эовин почти испугалась, когда советник снова заговорил.

– Но, возможно, это тоже сон, и она одурачила меня, заставив поверить, что я бодрствую. В конечном счете, настоящая дева-щитоносица Рохана не обменялась бы и словом со мной в темноте, не говоря уж о том, чтобы предложить мне утешение.

Да, вот что означало странное выражение его лица. Он думал, что обманут, одурачен, все еще видит сон. Эовин обратилась к собственным чувствам и не нашла в себе обычного отвращения к существу – нет, к человеку – стоявшему перед ней. В темноте он казался меньше обычного, и его словам не хватало привычного яда. Она подошла ближе, объятая любопытством, как никогда ранее, исполненная благодарности за теплый плащ, накинутый ей на плечи. Коснувшись его бледной щеки, Эовин без страха заглянула ему в глаза.

– Возможно, – пробормотала она. – Может быть, это и сон, Грима, сын Гальмода.

Она увидела, как дернулись его руки, длинные пальцы, испачканные чернилами. Его взгляд метнулся к ее губам, задержался на мгновение, после же Грима снова заглянул Эовин в глаза, ища там что-то, неведомое ей. Он посмотрел вниз, на ноги.

– Жестокий сон, – сказал он наконец. Его рука медленно поднялась, чтобы коснуться ее ладони, все еще лежащей на его щеке. – Молитесь же, ночное видение, чтоб ваше сердце не попало в плен, подобный тому, в котором томится мое. Ибо это изысканная агония.

«Он зовет меня ночным видением», – изумленно подумала Эовин. Он по-прежнему считает, что это какой-то обман.

Она слегка улыбнулась, и Грима сразу же отнял руку, отступая назад.

– Вы смеетесь надо мной, – обвинил он ее, кривя губы.

– Нисколько, пленник снов.

И только слова сорвались с ее губ, как смелая, блестящая идея пришла к ней. Шагнув к Гриме, она взяла его за руки, сбросив плащ на землю и снова оставшись лишь в тонком ночном одеянии.

– Конечно же, я могу лишь следовать вашей воле, мой господин, если это и правда только сон.

Грима от неожиданности открыл рот, но тут же снова закрыл его. Ухмылка, исподволь появившаяся на его лице, была почти животной.

– Моей воле, – повторил он, почти рыча. Два слова, произнесенные таким знакомым ртом, заставили ее сердце забиться в безумном ритме.

Его губы холодной серой тенью коснулись ее рта, будто предъявляя свое право, мягко прижимаясь в нежной мольбе. Эовин растворилась в поцелуе, отбросив осторожность. Ее сердце стучало все сильнее от того, что она позволяла Червеусту делать с ней. «Пожалуй, он заслужил свое имя», – думала она застенчиво, в то время как он жадно исследовал ее рот. Открыв глаза, Эовин обнаружила, что Грима своих не закрывал. Его взгляд, устремленный на нее, был пугающе напряженным.

Внезапно она ощутила, что Грима отстранился от нее, будто чувствуя, что переступил невидимую черту.

– Моя госпожа?.. – выдохнул он.

Эовин подалась вперед и прижала два пальца к его тонким губам.

– Тсс, – предупреждающе зашептала она. – Возможно, ваш сон столь легок, что единственное сказанное слово может его нарушить.

Он широко распахнул глаза и медленно кивнул, когда она заменила пальцы собственными губами. Грима негромко и жадно стонал, а его длинные пальцы шарили по ее телу, дергая край ночной сорочки. Осторожная манера движений выдавала его неопытность и некоторое недоверие. Эовин притянула мужчину ближе, зарываясь руками в спутанные волосы.

Она прекратила ласкать его губами и, заметив, к своему удовольствию, как слегка покраснели его высокие скулы, втайне почувствовала себя польщенной такой реакцией. Грима Червеуст, которого не смели коснуться воины Рохана, поддался искушению плоти, и в его тщательно оберегаемой броне пробили брешь. Но он всего лишь человек, напомнила себе Эовин. Несмотря на то, что он преуспел в змеином искусстве и, словно червь, всегда находил выход из сложившейся ситуации, в его груди билось человеческое сердце. Ее руки порхали над высоким воротником его одеяния, тонкие пальцы ловко избавляли тело мужчины от покровов, пока, наконец, не замерли, распростершись на обнаженной груди. Под ладонью билось человеческое сердце. И билось оно быстро.

Внезапно почувствовав прикосновение влажных губ к шее, Эовин застонала и откинула голову назад, словно поощряя Гриму. Сомнений не осталось. Ее сердце билось так же яростно, как и его. Она не смогла сдержать сладкую дрожь наслаждения, когда он забормотал тихие проклятья вперемешку со словами любви, прижимаясь губами к ямке у ее ключиц. И язык, что всего парой тщательно подобранных слов мог сокрушить целую армию, сейчас порхал по бледной нетронутой коже. Грима потянул сорочку вниз. Его губы коснулись ее обнаженной груди, и Эовин вцепилась дрожащими пальцами ему в волосы, бормоча что-то ласковое.

Он опустился на пол, встав на колени, и потянул девушку за собой. Она последовала за ним, тем самым скрадывая разницу в росте. Эовин не могла оторвать взгляда от его лица, на котором читалась тоска и торжество. Он, заметив пристальное внимание, принялся снова ее ласкать, клеймя поцелуями губы и лицо.

– Моя воля... – он отстранился от Эовин. – Да. Такова моя воля.

– И моя, – Эовин в ответ прижала хрупкую ладонь к его щеке. Его веки затрепетали, и он прильнул к ее руке. Дыхание сбилось, но поцелуй, что он запечатлел на ее губах, был целомудренным.

Не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, Грима скользнул рукой вниз по ее телу. Еще никогда Эовин не чувствовала себя столь желанной. Легкие прикосновения пальцев то тут, то там разожгли в ней такой огонь, о котором она и помыслить не смела. Они неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Его рука скользнула ниже, Эовин испуганно вздохнула, но Грима впился поцелуем в ее идеально округлившийся рот. Она положила голову ему на плечо, пока он свободной рукой возился с застежкой на своих штанах. Избавившись от мешающей одежды, Грима положил руку ей на грудь и легонько подтолкнул, побуждая лечь.

Эовин внезапно подумала, что взгляд, которым он окинул ее, свою вожделенную добычу, должен был испугать, но она не чувствовала ничего кроме волнения, почти убедив себя, что спит, и все происходящее – ночной морок. Ибо при свете дня Грима, которого она знала, не целовал бы так упоительно и сладко, не ласкал бы так страстно. Он облизнул слегка покрасневшие губы и опустился между ее ног.

– Моя воля, – повторил он, смотря ей в глаза. – Моя госпожа, моя… Моя Эовин.

Произнеся последнее слово на выдохе, он вошел в нее, замерев на мгновение, словно давая ей привыкнуть к себе. Она едва слышно захныкала, вторя его голосу, низкому и рычащему. Грима медленно двигался, замирая и отчаянно ловя ее губы своими. Эовин застонала ему в рот, когда он начал наращивать темп.

Каждое осторожное движение срывало сладостные тихие стоны с ее губ. Ее руки скользили по бледной коже Гримы, лаская, царапая. Он не был мускулист, как большинство сынов Рохана, но Эовин не нашла ничего постыдного в его несовершенстве, околдованная ласками. Когда Грима задвигался сильнее, вколачиваясь в ее тело так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, девушка стиснула его плечи. Яростно впиваясь губами в его рот, она тихо стонала, а Грима вторил ей.

– Эовин, – забормотал он ей на ухо, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы. – Моя Эовин.

– Твоя, Грима, – выдохнула она в ответ. – Я – твоя.

Всего два слова. Сдавленно застонав, он застыл, содрогнувшись в оргазме, орошая ее лоно своим семенем. Эовин, дернувшись, кончила вслед за ним, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Опустошенный, он опустился на нее и выдохнул ей в шею, и она почувствовала вес его тела на себе. Эовин ласково ворошила его волосы на макушке, убирала пряди с лица и прижималась губами в ласковом поцелуе к его лбу, поражаясь яркому румянцу на щеках.

Через пару мгновений Грима скатился с нее и присел на корточки, выпрямившись.

– И вновь я перед вами на коленях, ночное видение, – задумчиво сказал он. – Но в этот раз… В этот раз я с радостью преклонил их.

Эовин улыбнулась, потянулась к отброшенному плащу и закуталась в него.

– Тогда это, видимо, хороший сон? – тихо спросила она.

Эовин молча наблюдала, как он одевается, как протягивает ей сорочку, которую с таким нетерпением сорвал с нее. Грима покачал головой и пробормотал что-то мелодичное и мягкое, но Эовин не смогла понять, на каком это языке.

– О чем ты шепчешь, Грима?

Кривая ухмылка исказила его тонкие губы.

– Это эльфийское стихотворение, прочтенное мной пару дней назад. Если перевести дословно, то оно прозвучит так:

_Сны всякому снятся и дарят покой,_  
Но утро своею холодной рукой  
Опять разрывает объятия снов,  
И ждет наяву одиночество вновь. 

Вспомнилось. Все же, моя госпожа, это жестокий сон, ибо я проснусь в одиночестве и буду изводить себя мыслями, сон ли это был или явь.

Эовин застыла, одетая лишь в тонкую рубашку и темный, подбитый мехом плащ.

– Но это же твои воспоминания, не правда ли? Хорошие воспоминания.

Он медленно кивнул:

– Я сохраню тепло этих мгновений для долгих ночей.

 

Шагнув вперед, Эовин прижалась в последний раз к его губам и коснулась бледной кожи на щеке.

– Мечтай обо мне чаще, Грима, сын Гальмода.

Грима наклонился ближе и прошептал в ее раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев губы:

– Я буду думать только о тебе, ночное видение.

Эовин повела плечами, скидывая ему на руки плащ. Чувствуя пристальный взгляд Гримы, она скрылась в темном коридоре, ведущем в ее покои. Упоительное веселье от случившегося все еще горячило ее кровь, она ощущала себя непобедимой, как только спящие могут ощущать, несмотря на то, что разум шептал о том, что все это далеко не сон. Эовин не обращала на свой внутренний голос никакого внимания.

«Верно, – думала она, – ночной Медусельд – жуткое и восхитительное место. Жуткое в своей темноте, и тем восхитительнее кажется оно, когда неожиданно луч освещает самые темные его уголки».

Когда Эовин вновь улеглась на постель, укутавшись мехами, то подумала: возможно, она не бежала теней, но стремилась к ним. Ведь Грима, несомненно, был самой мрачной тенью Медусельда и в то же время стал для Эовин самым ярким светом.


End file.
